Jessie, the beauty
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Hi, everyone! My name's Jessica Prescott, but you can call me Jessie...most people do. I'm from the awesome state of Texas, but now I live in NYC and work as a nanny for the Ross-family's kids.


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

* * *

**Jessie, the beauty**

Hi, everyone!

My name's Jessica Prescott, but you can call me Jessie...most people do.

I'm from the awesome state of Texas, but now I live in NYC and work as a nanny for the Ross-family's kids.

There's 4 kids.

Emma is the oldest and she's a total fashionista and she actually also try her best to do well in school. Sure, she may seem like a bit of an airhead at times, but she's really kinda smart when she wants or needs to. Also she can be sassy and boy crazy. The core of her personality though is nice and sweet.

Then we have Luke. Okay...where should I begin?

Luke is a real prankster and that's what he tends to focus most of his energy on. He's far from an A-student, but is actually not stupid. I guess ya can say that Luke's more street smart than book smart. Usually he has a very casual and laid back way of doin' things. Sometimes he get more serious...not very often though.

Another thing about Luke is that he's got a huge crush on me even though I'm too old for him. I tell him all the time that he and I can never happen, but he still flirt with me a lot.

He also love to dance and he's pretty good at it.

Now, let's talk about the next kid. Ravi.

He's from India, which explains the slightly weird name.

Ravi is pretty shy and insecure most of the time, but he sometimes show a little more backbone even against Luke who always play pranks on poor Ravi.

The only thing he got with him from India is a seven-foot lizard that he keeps as a pet.

Aside from the fact that he has his big lizard and such, Ravi is more or less a normal boy.

Finally we have Zuri.

Zuri is the youngest of the kids.

She's a fairly typical little girl in most ways, lovin' her stuffed animals, dolls and imaginary friends. Ya know, classic girlie kid stuff.

Just like her older sis Emma, Zuri can have a slightly sassy side, but she is usually sweet and funny.

Okay, me myself is a nice cool friendly 21 year old woman. Sometimes I'm a bit naive, but the truth is that I'm smart and there are times when I can also be mature well beyond my age and that's a good thing.

I love music and know how to play guitar. I've written a few songs.

Back in high school, I was a straight A-student.

Most of ya would probably say that I'm very beautiful. Guess it's true. I do what I can to stay in shape and look nice.

Sometimes when people aren't nice to me or people I care about I can have quite the temper.

My dad is a Marine and he's cool. He's taught me a lot of things and I will always love him for that.

I once performed the song 'Face to Face' with Austin Moon from Miami. That was awesome.

I own a gun that my dad gave me and I keep it for protection...and yes, I'm a licensed user so don't start talkin' crap, okay? Anyways...

I have a mixed fashion-style, which is both Texas and Upper East Side. Some people say that I look really weird, but I think it's really cool.

Okay...what else can I say about myself...?

Yeah, of course! Even though it's not something I think's really cool or such to admit, I actually have some things in common with Emma. There are times when I get a little boy crazy and when I seem kinda goofy and geeky. Thank God that I'm not like that too often.

What do I think of Emma, Luke, Ravi and Zuri? They're good kids, well not always. They're good most days though. I still see all of them as my friends. I just wish that Luke would forget his dang crush on me.

Life here in NYC is wonderful and I don't get homesick and wanna go back to Texas. Why the heck would I wanna move back to Texas? I have a perfect life here.

Some of ya might wonder, does Jessie have a boyfriend...? No, I don't...not at this time.

Tony and I broke up. Now he's just my friend.

I like the life I have, takin' care of the kids. Of course they sometimes don't do what I tell them to, but they are cool fun kids and I do love them.

Ooops! Seems like I was so focused on talkin' to y'all that I didn't notice Emma and Luke here in the room.

"Jessie, who are you talking to?" says Emma confused.

"Me? I sometimes talk to myself. This weird habit I've had since middle school." says I with a little casual smile.

"I think it's totally cute, just like everything else about you, hot babe." says Luke as he wink towards me.

"Luke, I've told ya thousands of times, I'm not your 'babe' and I'm too old to be your girlfriend." says I in a hard tone.

"Don't blame a dude for trying. You're hot and you know it, Jessie. Any guy on the planet would be lucky to be your boyfriend." says Luke.

"Thanks, but your sweet-talk ain't gonna get ya anything." says I with a small laugh.

"Luke, stop it. Jessie is our nanny." says Emma in a calm serious tone.

"Emma! Stay out of it, okay? I love Jessie." says Luke.

"You're too young to know what true love is." says I.

"No I'm not." says Luke.

Luke seems sad as he leave the room without saying anything else.

"Jessie, sorry about that. My bro is weird." says Emma.

"I know." says I as I giggle a bit.

"You're his first 'real' crush. Before you, he's never been so into any girl." says Emma.

"Oh, but I'm still too old for him and I could never love him that way." says I.

"I know. Just wanted to tell you what Luke's been like before he saw you for the first time. The way he looks at you...I havent seen him look at any other girl that way." says Emma.

"I hope he finds a girl his own age soon." says I in a serious tone.

"Me too." says Emma.

Emma smile and leave the room.

Wow! Luke never give up, huh?

That dang 'Jessie-crazy' boy seems to think that someday I will break and he can have me. Ain't gonna happen, I tell ya.

And like I said to Emma, I really hope Luke finds a girl his own age to love so he finally stop trying to flirt with me.

Luke's still a kid so he should not be in love with me.

Hm, let's talk about something else now.

I feel very lucky to have the job I have. To look after Emma, Luke, Ravi and Zuri has made me a better woman.

Sometimes it's far from easy to be a nanny to such energetic kids with that much personality, but I'm not afraid of a challenge so I do what I can to make sure that they are good kids who do their homework and that sort of things.

When it comes to doin' his or her school-work the best, Emma is truly on top with Luke being down on the bottom. Luke is much more into playing pranks on poor Ravi and to flirt with me than to try to do well in school.

Ravi is kinda in the middle...sometimes he study and sometimes he don't.

I always tell the kids to do their homework, but they don't always listen.

Not even Emma listen to me all the time, but I don't hate any of the kids for the fact that they sometimes ignore what I say. Kids are like that.

In fact it's pretty natural for most kids in North America to not listen to adults.

Of course there are kids who always listen, such as me when I was younger.

Now that I think back on my childhood I see that it wasn't always good, but it wasn't always bad either.

Awww! To be a kid, all innocent, not a care in the world. So sweet.

In the life of most kids it is usually all fun and play. Sometimes adults wish they had that again.

( giggle )

Okay, I have no more to tell y'all.

I hope that ya know a little bit more about me and my life now.

Have an awesome day!

Love and hugs from Jessie!


End file.
